LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 April 2013
03:15 Mythrun would you care to join the LEGO Universe Skype group? 03:15 Don't use Skype. 03:15 I think I know the answer but just askin anyway. 03:15 oh ok 03:49 night mythrun 03:49 see ya in a while 08:25 Hello. 08:25 You'll never guess who I am. 08:25 08:33 TotallyHypnoSquid. 08:43 Greetings! 08:43 Hi. 08:44 How are you? 11:43 Hai! 11:43 Hi 11:43 Are you new or retuning to the wiki? 11:43 Polt guess who I am 11:43 ah 11:43 I changed my username. 11:43 um 11:43 Hikai? 11:43 LosT? 11:43 Sherman? 11:43 It's Squid. 11:44 oh! 11:44 HI! 11:44 I made a blog post about it. 11:44 Are you on the skype grou yet? 11:45 No, my dad has been watching over me. I had to lie about Darwinanim8or and Alec Warper... Can't add more, sorry. 11:45 what are you lieing about? 11:45 Mistergryphone, 11:45 kinda turned evil on Skype. 11:46 and I was messaging him back and forth on my phone. 11:46 agaoin what did you lie about? 11:46 the next day, my dad was watching me on my laptop. 11:46 oh 11:46 (telling the story) 11:46 then he asked if Alec and Darwin were evil as well, I said no, they are from school.... 11:47 It feels terrible. 11:47 well why is it bad having people from LU? 11:47 My dad never knew I chatted in Lu to begin with, 11:48 He thought I was stupid enough to give my address. 11:48 o.o 11:48 wow. 11:48 well you can say you didn't chat in LU 11:48 just on LU Wiki chat 11:48 with fans 11:48 and on the wiki 11:49 there is no swearing or giving personal info or it is an amediate ban 11:49 Eh... Chat was filtered in LU, and since he saw evil MisterGryphon he won't trust me online.... 11:49 what did gryphon do? 11:49 I'm on my iPad. 11:50 Gryphon was a troll the whole time. 11:50 saying what? 11:50 just trying to make everyone feel bad. 11:50 I changed my name because he called me a Squid*** a lot. 11:51 and because he called you a squid your father dosn't trust you? 11:51 He started saying I had tentacles. And as you know I never intended my name to be squid in Lu. 11:51 no, because I had Skype without him knowi. 11:52 He called me a squid, f bombed me and more... 11:52 and did he scold you or did he not say anything or was he ok with it? 11:52 I acted as if gryphon was some creepy guy. 11:52 *creeper. 11:53 WHY. 11:53 Tht made it worse 11:53 he dosn't trust you because he thinks that you meet creepy people online 11:53 he let me keep Skype due to Darwin and Alec being "real life friends" 11:53 No, he's not computer smart. He doesn't know people request friends. 11:53 11:54 If you had told him it was an inside joke about squids he might not have a problem 11:54 Ok it time 11:54 No it's not that he called me squid, 11:54 he called me a squid*** 11:54 To bring your dad to the 21st Century 11:54 oh 11:54 11:54 I plan to report him to wikia. 11:54 Trolls deserve what trolls deserve. 11:55 he sis it on this chat? 11:55 no, 11:55 then why report him to wikia? 11:55 you can't do that 11:55 oh mister? Yeah, he came to me on chat too. 11:55 he got chat banned for 3 months. 2013 04 12